


The Rise and Fall of Hanayo's Courage

by aquacat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: Hanayo and Rin are on their first date. Hanayo was expecting a fun-filled day, however the day is turned around when she has to put on a brave face.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Rise and Fall of Hanayo's Courage

"Kayo-chin! We're here!" 

Hanayo barely had time to process Rin's words before she was whisked away to the amusement park's entrance . Rin's excitement was something Hanayo had expected - it was their first official date, after all - and she wasted no time starting the festivities. Hanayo gripped Rin's hand tighter and clutched her purse with the other. 

"Rin-chan! S-slow down!" Hanayo laughed between breaths as they ran. 

"But we gotta beat the lines!" Rin said. She did slow her pace, though, but she continued to hold Hanayo's hand. 

The display of affection wasn't new to either of them. They had always done things like that, even when they were just friends. Now that they were an item, though, Hanayo couldn't help the fluttering feeling deep inside her chest. 

Rin didn't seem bothered in the slightest. She pulled Hanayo along, chattering about the various rides and attractions that they should visit before they had to end their day. Hanayo gripped Rin's hand tighter and leaned against her. 

"Where are we going first?" she asked. Rin's features curled into her signature cat-like grin as she pointed ahead of them. 

"Right here!" Rin announced. The two of them stopped and looked up at what could only be described as a metal death trap. 

Maybe that was a little harsh, but Hanayo didn't like the looks of it. The roller coaster towered above every other attraction at the park. Screams echoed over the grinding metal of the ride, and Hanayo squeezed Rin's hand harder than she ever had before. 

"Doesn't it look fun?" Rin asked. "The line is always soooo long so we really gotta get on it first!" 

Hanayo's mouth moved to speak, but she was completely unable to form words. Instead, she allowed Rin to drag her off to the end of the line. 

It was still relatively early in the day, and the line only had a handful of people. Hanayo wasn't surprised that no one else seemed to want to get on. Maybe Rin would consider some other rides… When Hanayo glanced over at her, though, her face was completely lit up with joy. She was clearly excited for the ride, and Hanayo wasn't sure she would be able to take that small happiness away from her. Scared or not, she wanted Rin to be happy. 

During their wait, Rin rattled off more of their plans. Hanayo didn't really register what was being said. Her gaze was fixed on the roller coaster, and each step closer in line felt like she was wading through cement. 

"Please step forward, miss."

Hanayo blinked and looked down at the ground. The roller coaster car was empty before her, and the attendant next to them gestured for Hanayo to sit down. Rin gave her a gentle nudge, and before she knew it she was strapped up and clutching the metal guard rail. 

"Are you ready?" Rin said. She settled in next to Hanayo, and she reached over for her hand. Hanayo felt a little better. 

"Mhmm," Hanayo managed to smile. The sooner the ride started, the sooner it would be over, and the sooner they could move on to something that wasn't quite as terrifying. 

Slowly, the ride came to life. They lurched forward and Hanayo fought the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

The first hill was quickly approaching, and Hanayo tried her best to steady her breathing. Rin was laughing loudly next to her. 

"Here it is!" Rin yelled. 

As the ride peaked at the top of the hill, Hanayo felt a weird weightlessness and her stomach jumped into her chest as they flew downhill. 

Both girls screamed. Rin was surely delighted, but Hanayo only felt pure terror. 

Rin's arms were high in the air, but Hanayo's sheer strength made a surprise appearance when she grabbed Rin's wrist and yanked it down. She clung to Rin as closely as the guard rail would let her. It was probably a little rude to scream directly into Rin's ear, but in the moment all she cared about was making it through the ordeal. 

The ride showed no mercy. If anything, the speed only increased as time went on. There were more hills, more turns, and at one point, Hanayo was sure they were upside down. After what felt like forever, the ride finally started to slow. Hanayo didn't need to keep screaming, but she wouldn't know peace until both feet were planted safely on the ground. 

"Miss, can you please move your arms?" 

The attendant tried to get Hanayo's belts undone, but she hadn't released Rin from her grip yet. Rin rubbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, and Hanayo finally allowed herself to be freed. 

Rin hopped out of the car first. She held out her hand for Hanayo, and she gladly took it again. Her legs shook as she took her first few steps, but Rin made sure that she didn't topple over. 

"Want to sit down for a bit?" Rin asked. 

Hanayo only nodded weakly in reply. The two of them found a clear bench and settled down. 

"So, did ya have fun?" 

Hanayo just shook her head. 

"You know, if you didn't want to ride it, you should have told me!" Rin said. She looped her arms around Hanayo and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want you to be scared!" 

"You just looked so excited," Hanayo said. "I wanted to do things that you wanted to do." 

"Well, it's not fun if you're not having fun!" Rin scolded her. She rocked the two of them back and forth, and Hanayo smiled. 

"Sorry! Okay, next time I'll say something. No more big roller coasters, please." 

"Of course, Kayo-chin!" Rin kissed her cheek and pulled her to her feet. "Do you feel better? Need to take a breather? Wanna get a snack?" 

Hanayo's stomach definitely hadn't settled yet. The thought of food at that moment made her want to puke. "Why don't we go on something small?" 

"That's so brave, Kayo-chin! I thought for sure you'd want to walk around or something!" 

"You had a long list of rides you wanted to hit," Hanayo said. "We have to get started!" 

"It's Hanayo's pick!" Rin declared. "You get to pick. Anything you want! Just lead the way!" 

Hanayo looked around. The lines were still pretty tame at every ride. Nothing would be that long of a wait, and then they could get back to some of the more exciting rides. One neon sign caught her eye. 

"Over there," Hanayo said. She guided Rin to their next destination. 

"Swan boats!" Rin gasped. "So cute! Kayo-chin has great taste." 

Hanayo's cheeks flushed at Rin's praise. "We could take a break and still be close." 

Rin seemed to notice Hanayo's quiet tone. She smiled and nudged Hanayo's side. "So romantic, too!" 

"R-Rin!" Hanayo stammered. But Rin was right. Tons of movies showed couples on swan boats, floating through the water, together in the dark… Her cheeks were growing hotter by the second. 

They were able to get on the ride right away. The attendant murmured something about keeping hands and feet inside the ride at all times, but soon enough they were off. 

Hanayo took her first real breath since departing the ride. The cool, dark tunnel calmed her down, and having Rin next to her helped a bit too. Rin seemed to be having fun. She was enamored with the mood lighting, and the occasional animatronic animal popped out of the river and gave her quite a kick. Hanayo was just glad that they were moving at a normal human pace. 

"Thanks for coming on here with me," Hanayo said. Rin was clearly enjoying herself, but Hanayo still felt the need to say something. 

"I'll go on this with you a hundred times if that's what you want." Rin hugged Hanayo again. The boat wiggled a bit, but Hanayo was over her anxieties for the most part. 

Hanayo just allowed herself to enjoy the experience. Hugging Rin on a swan boat wasn't what she had planned on doing that day, but she wasn't complaining. 

A sudden rush of confidence came over Hanayo. She looked at Rin and wiggled her arms out of her hug. Rin tilted her head in confusion, but Hanayo was already on the move. She grabbed Rin's cheeks and pulled her face closer. 

"Kayo-" 

Before she could finish, Hanayo placed her lips on Rin's. The day was full of unexpected events. Hanayo figured adding their first kiss to the list would be fitting. 

It was short and sweet, and Hanayo pulled back before she really registered what she was doing. But it was a kiss, and it was their kiss. 

They stared at each other for a few moments. Hanayo leaned back to her own seat, and she had to break eye contact. She was sure that her face was redder than Rin's hair. 

"S-sorry…" 

"Sorry for what?" Rin asked. Hanayo peeked over at Rin, and their faces were probably the same shade of red. It was obvious even in the dim light. "Sorry that it was so short?" 

"R-Rin!" Hanayo wasn't expecting a reaction like that. 

But the reaction was positive, and that's all that mattered. Hanayo had no reason to be worried, but the reassurance was nice regardless. 

Rin leaned towards Hanayo and kissed her again, not parting until the light at the end of the tunnel disturbed them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my good friend Cynthia! I hope that she likes it :3 
> 
> This is my first time writing for Love Live despite being a fan for many years :'D Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it as well!


End file.
